


LMD stand for Let me die

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gay Newt (Maze Runner), LMD, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Multi, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Newt x Male oc, Original Character - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, crackfic, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas as the others escape the maze. When they get out they gain help from Brenda, Jorge and LMD.Newt was not expecting to fall in love with the quiet brooding new boy, but here we are.
Relationships: Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Male Character(s), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 22





	1. Do you feel the electricity?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that this might be rushed?? I don’t know if it is :((
> 
> This whole thing is for myself, because I am in love with Newt and my OC, so this was perfect.

LMD was quiet, he always was. He kept his sentences to a minimum and when he did speak, he kept it short. LMD had short black wavy hair that sat a top his head, the few hairs that fell over the sides barely hid his poorly created undercut, it was choppy and patchy yet still looked good? LMD's hair was long at the front, occasionally covering his grey, blue eyes. His face was dotted with freckles and small pale pink scars, LMD had lots of scars ranging in size all over his body. His accent was British, that was for sure but it wasn't heavy or thick. LMD was shorter, shorter than most men like him at least. He wasn't sure of his age, time always seemed to slip out in the scorch. He wore a simple large white shirt, it was dirtying in areas. He always wore a pair of black jeans that hung off his legs, he never wore anything fitting, it restricted him. He had a plaid over shirt, usually either around his waist or actually on and on top he had a sweatshirt, only for the cold nights. His feet had old black trainers, they were worn and soft. LMD also wore a black and white patterned balaclava, it was worn and soft too and on the rare occasion he would were it to hold back his hair. LMDt's satchel was brown and worn like everything else. It contained only important things, lights, matches, food, water flasks, goggles and weapons (bullets too). There was also a lone compass that sat at the bottom of the bag, he rarely brought it out though. LMD also kept two knives on him at all times, one tucked in his back and the other, a folded one, up his sleeve (literally) using bands to hold it to his arm. 

No one knew a lot about him, he wandered by one day and Jorge took him in, he was 15 back then. LMD was small and nimble, he looked weak but could easily take out 5 men in one minute with only a single knife. He had been trained to be a master in different forms of combat, one on one, knife and gun fights. 

LMD sat, balaclava pulled high over his nose and mouth as he sat on the roof, Brenda sat in a rusty deck chair beside him as he used the slightly broken rocking chair. When they were young they used to sneak up here and gradually they formed it into their hide out, one even Jorge didn't know of. The wind was going crazy, causing sand and dirt and debris to rise high and blow everywhere, soon it was too much for the two and they went inside. They joined Jorge in his room, LMD quickly jumping onto the couch and lying down, Brenda rolling her eyes at his childish antics and moving to see what Jorge was doing. LMD looked out the window, noting the darkening clouds and fast flashes of lighting. 'Guys, lighting.' Is all he said as he pointed so the others could see it too. Brenda was quick to rush and look out into the vast dunes. 'A-are those people??' Brenda question, clearly confused. Jorge came up next, LMD looked out too and snorted a simple 'Yes.' Causing Brenda to glare at him, 'Now is not the time for your sass, LMD.' 'It's been a while since we've had visitors.' Jorge commented, ignoring the other two's squabbling. 'LMD! How about you go greet them!' At that Brenda and LMD started laughing, Jorge frowned, 'No, I'm serious and for laughing Brenda, you are going too. Both of you chop chop.' LMD and Brenda went to argue as they were being pushed by Jorge out the door frame and down the stairs but couldn't get a word out as they nearly fell down the stairs. Pouting and huffing, they left.

The two trudged down to the entrance the foreign group would soon arrive from. The new group was already inside. They kept hidden for a moment, not sure if they should interrupt whatever was going on. The group went quiet for a moment, before the group were shining lights and noticing the cranks, the group began to shout and warn each other about the surrounding cranks. After a minute or two of scaring the shit out of them Brenda turned on the lights, saying 'I see you've met our guard dogs.' And LMD can't help but tut and say 'God, your dramatic ass.' Brenda quickly turns and punches him in the shoulder. Brenda walks through the path between the cranks, LMD following slowly behind her, as they make their way through one of the boys says 'Stay back! Stay back!' Most likely telling his group to stay away from the cranks. 'You guys look like shit.' Brenda says once the two were finally face to face with the new comers and standing in the light. LMD rolled his eyes at her antics and Brenda turned to glare at him, 'You rolled your eyes at me didn't you.' LMD smiled mockingly and Brenda gasped, quickly gettin LMD into a headlock saying 'Come here you little shit.' Before proceeding to give him a noogie. 

The new group is silenced into shock as they watch the two. Brenda tells them to follow, none make any sign to follow so LMD chips in, 'Unless you want to stay with them.' LMD then gestures to the cranks surrounding them, persistently trying to free themselves and attack them. The group finally begin to follow. Brenda heaved open an orange tinted slide door, revealing the lowest floor to the group. It was littered with scavenger men and the glow of lights and lamps. 'Come on keep up.' Brenda insists as the group stared dazed at the room. 'Jorge wants to meet you.' LMD noted, running ahead a little and jumping on a chair, then using the back to push it to the ground. The man the chaired belonged to said 'Hey!' But LMD just flipped him and ran off again, in this place, no one really cared for anyone else or their feelings. The only people who cared for one another were Jorge, Brenda and LMD.

LMD heard the groups 'Leader' talk to Brenda, asking about Jorge. Brenda, of course, acts indifferent and subtle, not really giving anything away as the group climb stairs towards Jorge's office. LMD hears Brenda flirt, slightly with the 'leader' and smiles with an eye roll. LMD enters the office first, 'Jorge! Got 'em.' Is all he says, hopping over and sitting on the desk besides him with a quiet thud. Jorge just glances at him before going back to fiddling with the radio, knowing LMD won't say anything more he continues to work in relative silence for another minute before Brenda walks in. 'Jorge, they're here.' Jorge is quick to start shushing Brenda for quiet, LMD mocks Brenda by shushing her over Jorge's shoulder. Brenda goes to punch him but he dodges it easily with a cheeky smile. The rest of the group begin to pile in, surrounding Jorge. LMD takes the moment to observe them all. 

The guy at the front who LMD assumes is the leader is medium height, he isn't lanky but not necessarily fit either, he has brown hair and hazel/ green eyes, thick brows and a few moles here and there. There's only one girl, she looks a little like the leader, brown hair, not lanky but not fit structure. Her eyes though, are blue. There is a dark skinned boy, he is larger in size but he also looks equally rather toned, he has very short black hair and brown eyes. Another is a boy with his hood up, he looks tall and lanky, what seems like brown hair slightly peaks out, his haircut is clearly rather short. There's another tall boy, he has sandy, dirty blonde hair and a lanky, muscular structure. His face was thin and his eyebrows drew together, this boy was clearly on edge and hard to gain trust of but he was kind of cute, LMD had stared at him to long as now the boy was looking back. LMD was quick to look away. The last boy is Asian, with short black hair and a strong build, he looks serious, almost aggressive but, loyal? This was a weird bunch. 

Before LMD could try and observe more there is a static sound on the radio before Jorge mutter 'Damn it.' And switches it off. Brenda is now sat on one of the sofas, the group awkwardly standing in the middle of the room as the scavengers downstairs start to surround the outside of the room. LMD rolls his eyes, murmuring a quiet 'Disgusting.' Before hoping of the table as Jorge turns around and he sits beside Brenda, kicking his legs up onto her lap. She rolls her eyes but doesn't make a move to get the off. Jorge faces the new comers, hands on his hips and starts, 'Do you ever feel as if the worlds against you?' LMD chuckles, 'What a Jorge thing.' He quietly chuckles, loud enough only Brenda can hear him, causing her to snicker as well. No one answers Jorge's question so he moves on, 'Three questions,' he pauses slightly walking closer to the group, grabbing himself a drink 'Where did you come from?' Where are you going? How can I profit?' No one says anything, clearly peeving Jorge off slightly so he urges them, 'Don't all answers at once.' Gesturing for an answer. 

No one replies for a minute or two before the assumed leaders starts, 'We're headed for the mountains. Looking for the right arm.' With that everyone laughs but LMD, Brenda, Jorge and the new comers. Jorge stills comments, though. 'You are looking for ghosts, you mean.' The group are once again silent. 'Question number two.' Jorge says, 'Where did you come from?' The group share looks before the buff, Asian boy says 'That's our business.' After a second of silence the group is grabbed and restrained, Brenda grabs a WCKD machine and scans the back of one of their necks commenting 'Shut up you big baby.' As the boy loudly protests. LMD slinks over to check the results, after a second they come in. 'You were right.' Brenda tells Jorge. 'Always is.' LMD comments. Jorge checks the scanner anyway, the leader once again asking questions. LMD frowns out the rest of the conversation as he sits back down, WCKD is all that go through his head and he feels like he can't breath. He feels alone in a room filled with people. There's a warm hand sliding on his back and Brenda breaks him out of it, slowly coaxing him back to the real world. When he looks around it's just them and Jorge. The scavengers and the WCKD group are gone. Jorge leaves to talk to them and LMD follows. 'Enjoying the view?' Jorge asks, the leader, Thomas, the results said, sneers 'what the hell do you want?' Jorge talks about how his men, the scavengers want to sell him to WCKD and how he isn't like them. LMD just listens form the shadows were no one sees him, leaning against an empty door frame. Jorge asks about the right arm next. 

Berkeley walks in from a different entrance and LMD fixes his stance, not moving out but into a more defensive position. Jorge leaves, but Berkeley watches the group for a minute, he begins to walk to the lever but LMD immediately walks out from the shadows causing the group to gasp in shock. 'Watch it, Berkeley.' Berkeley sneers at LMD showing off his horrible teeth before quickly walking away. The group is quiet, so is LMD. He pauses for a second, before turning away and leaving. He walks into Jorge's office, seeing the man pack and Brenda turn to start packing as well. 'Mountains?' LMD questions Jorge, who looks to him. 'We can do it, LMD. Remember, if we make it you have to tell us your real name.' He says wiggling his eyebrows at the end. The excitement of leaving was clearly getting to his head. 

LMD grabbed his satchel that sat on the sofa, he ruffled through it checking everything needed was still in it and of course, it was. Jorge thro him a walkie talkie, giving Brenda one as well. 'Please, keep quiet.' Jorge asked as Brenda came back with her packed bag.


	2. Run, boy, run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmd, Brenda and Thomas have to escape a blown-up building, then escape multiple cranks and then find their friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, the stuff with Newt doesn't happen for another chapter but then subtle flirty stuff happens. Can't lie, I ship Newt and Lmd :P
> 
> I also have a different story which is like a Minho x male oc. What I might do is change this story, changing the first chapter for the first chapter with my other oc, (that story starts at the beginning of the first movie) comment what you think :)))

The two argue, Brenda doesn't want to leave but Jorge is insistent on it. They get interrupted quickly, though, by a helicopter. 'WCKD!' LMD calls out, grabbing and pulling the two away from the windows. A man starts to speak through a loudspeaker, projecting his voice everywhere. LMD didn't listen to what he was saying, all he could hear was Jorge whispers 'Berkeley.' And then he saw red. Berkeley was willing to destroy everything they had built for money that couldn't help them here? 'Get the WCKD kids now!' Jorge called. 'Let's go.' LMD seethed. 'Shit, he's mad.' Brenda said, 'Berkeley will be with the kids. We have to hurry, Jorge is going to play his favourite song.' Panicked filled LMD's eyes for a second before he mumbles a 'Fuck.' And ran faster. When they entered, Berkeley held a gun to their heads. Without thinking LMD attacked getting his knife from his sleeve and stabbing him in the neck. Berkeley tried to fight, but he was down. 'You deserve that, bastard.' LMD said, pulling out the knife and letting Berkeley twitch on the ground. After a lot of insisting, they finally followed Brenda and LMD as they ran through the compound.

It's silent as they run until it isn't. The song 'Walkin after midnight' by Patsy Cline starts to crackle throughout the speakers everywhere and Brenda and LMD both say 'Shit.' At the same time. 'It's started.' Brenda comments. They rush up the stairs and Jorge is there, 'Let's go mi Hermano. We don't have much time.' Jorge opens the doors to the zip line. 'You've got to be kidding me.' The larger boy at the back commented. LMD gave him a pat on the back and a sympathetic smile before standing with Jorge and Brenda at the front. 'I will help take you to the right arm, but you will owe me.' Jorge says, pulling out the strap and taking the zip wire shouting 'Follow me.' as he goes. Brenda leads everyone, ordering 'All right, let's go.' And pulling out straps. The group quickly start to follow what she's telling them, taking the harnesses and flinging themselves out of the doors. A spotlight follows them and LMD knows the men will be heading to the top floor now. Brenda rushes off though, and LMD calls for her. 'Brenda? Come back!' She doesn't, and so LMD leaves the last two, Thomas and the girl, to find Brenda.

Thomas seems to join him though as he runs after Brenda. When they find her rifling through drawers desperately, Thomas calls out 'Brenda what are you doing?' But when she says 'I've got it.' And turns around LMD knows what Brenda was getting. He says nothing as he pulls Thomas around. But they all curse when they spot armed men running up the stairs and reaching their floor. Brenda and LMD are quick to step forward and pull out their guns, immediately starting to shoot. LMD hits one first, hushing an 'I win.' Noting the Brenda does in-fact smile slightly. They turn and run soon though, running down thin glass lines corridors and onto the open walkway. 'Hurry!' Brenda insists 'We're running out of time!' The desperation in her voice is clear. They quickly get surrounded, but Brenda starts to walk on the metal poles used to keep the compound up. Telling the other two to follow her. Thomas gasps at the sight but quickly follows, LMD joining too, brings up the rear. The WCKD men are still following and shouting after them but it doesn't work as the three keep going, running along the poles. 'Brenda?' Thomas asks after the girl once they are surrounded once again, Brenda climbs up now, but Thomas still asks, 'What are we doing?' Brenda doesn't give a proper answer instead she says 'Hurry! The songs almost over.' And with that LMD start to push Thomas forward form behind.

The song ends and LMD calls out 'Shit!' Because of their position on the poles, they are relatively fine, of course, fine until the place begins to collapse so before it starts the trio begin running again. They can't get far before the compound starts to collapse behind them and the three-run, they dive down an elevator shaft, LMD grabbing Thomas's waist to hold him as they go down. They can't stop yet though as a large piece of metal begins to follow them down the elevator shaft, as quick as they can the group thrust themselves out of the shaft, saving themselves from the deadly metal. Dust clouds pool over them, causing them to let out harsh coughs. 'You ok?' Brenda asks once she has turned on her flashlight, LMD follows suit, turning on his own. 'Yeah, great.' Thomas replies as he continues to cough. 'How are we gonna get back together?' Thomas asks, voice nerve ridden. 'Relax, I'm gonna get us out of here.' Brenda comments. LMD shuffles through his bag before pulling out a spare flashlight, 'Here.' He says, offering it to Thomas. 'Thanks...' Thomas says clearly leading off as a signal. 'Now isn't the time.' Is all LMD says as he glares at Thomas as he gets up. Brenda and Thomas get up following, Brenda just rolls her eyes. 'His names LMD. It's not his real name, he won't tell us.' LMD rolls his eyes at her now as he walks towards the tunnels hatch, Brenda follows and Thomas follows behind her.

'Why are you helping us?' Thomas asks after another coughing fit. 'Trust me, not my idea.' Brenda starts, 'Jorge thinks you guys are our ticket to the safe heaven.' Thomas is clearly confused, 'You know, paradise? The place safe from the sun, free of infection.' Brenda says in a condescending tone, her voice gravel and thick because of the dust. 'Right arm, dumbass.' LMD answers. 'Supposedly, the right arms been taking kids there for years.' Brenda says with a pointedly look at Thomas as she elbows LMD in the side, 'and you, shut up.' 'You know how to get there?' Thomas asks. LMD searches the floor as Brenda continues to explain, 'No, but Jorge knows a guy. Marcus. He used to smuggle kids into the mountains.' LMD found what they needed, moving a milk tray and lifting a grate. 'If he made it out Jorge will take your friend there.' Brenda finishes. 'Wait, IF he made it out?' Brenda sighs running a hand through her short hair, 'You know you ask a lot of questions. Can you please just get down there?' Brenda asks gesturing the hatch LMD held open. There's a noise, a crank. 'That doesn't sound good.' Thomas points out, LMD scoffs but Brenda actually replies. 'Yeah, down here they'll be full term.' They hopped down. Brenda first, then LMD and lastly Thomas. They moved through a large, graffitied drain pipe. LMD slapping Brenda on the back as he points out his tag. 'Man, that looks cool.' She says staring at it. LMD nods, 'Yeah.' The group don't have long to ogle at it because they are moving again. Moving from a drainpipe to a large corridor like tunnel. The group look both ways, Brenda points her flashlight right and says 'Think it's this way.' LMD and Brenda move, Thomas pauses thought, 'Wait, you think?' No one answers him though and they keep moving. Brenda and Thomas talk about the tunnels, LMD silently waking in between them, not listening or contributing to the conversation.

There's a screech in the distance and LMD is quick to point his flashlight and arm knife in the direction. They leave it though and continue to walk. Brenda is talking about Hope now, and how it killed more of her friends than the sun and scorch combined. LMD settles his hand on her elbow and she smiles at him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. They soon arrive at a split, Brenda mutters 'Damn.' None of them knows what path to choose. There's at least 5 paths to choose from, three are a lot thinner than the rest. Thomas goes down one, LMD following him. The two look between each other when they see a white light coming from the end of the tunnel. 'Brenda, I think it's this way!' Thomas calls, Brenda isn't anywhere to be seen though, the two call for her as they walk back. 'I'm over here. Look at this.' Brenda says down a different hallway, her flashlight pointed to something on the wall. They walk along, following Brenda and a long, black root-like thing. There's a red-pink substance around it too. 'This place has veins?' LMD comments, Thomas asks a smarter question, 'What is that thing.' No one answered and as they kept walking, the vein-like roots became everywhere. surrounding the tunnel and the few drainpipes that go off from them. 

Thomas asks again, 'What the hell is this?' and this time Brenda answers, 'I don't know.' LMD jolts and holds his free arm in front on Brenda as he points his flashlight and a crank. There is a screech from a drainpipe, the three immediately point their flashlights to the one beside them. 'Crank territory.' The squealing gets louder, LMD positions himself in front of the group. When the noise reaches the end of the drainpipe, only a mouse comes out, the three sighs in relief. The rat is dumb and manages to fall out of the sewer pipe it was in, it runs across the floor and the three follow it with their lights. When it goes near Brenda's foot she kicks the ugly thing, muttering 'Ugh! Jesus.' The rat then walks away, near a very thick part of the roots but as it is about to pass a hand shoots out, grabbing the mouse. The three gasp as they shine their lights on a crank, the roots cover it, almost as if it was a part of it but it pulls itself out of the roots, biting down hard on the now squealing mouse. 'Shit.' LMD mutters, knife at the ready. There are more coming out, pulling themselves out of roots and pipes. Brenda almost screams but covers her own mouth in time to stop it. Instead, she settles with a whispered 'Oh god.' The new appearing cranks are all rushing to the one with a now-dead mouse, hungry as they fight over the small meal. 

The three turns to run away but are met with a crank headed straight for them, letting out ugly groans and creaks. LMD is quick though to slice as it, as Brenda and Thomas run by. The crank LMD hit starts to screech, calling for the others. The others stop eating and turn, LMD, Thomas and Brenda are now being stared at by multiple hungry cranks. 'What-' Is all Brenda can say before the hurt crank roars, 'Run!' Thomas calls and the three break out into a sprint. The cranks follow them slipping and falling around corners. 'Come on!' Thomas calls as he runs down the passage he and LMD saw light from. LMD tugs on the corner on Brenda shirt urging her to follow him and she does, the three pants and heave and they run towards the light, Thomas continually shouting about how they need to keep going. LMD kind of wants to punch him because he knows, he can see. 

When they reach the end, they nearly fall off of the short pathway left that hangs above the open, next to them a tall glass building is toppled over, it's side crumpled as it leans against another like a drunk girl at a party. They glance back to the cranks following them, Brenda sees a path through and tells them to follow her as she climbs over debris and rocks. They rush to climb, and when Thomas looks back LMD can't help but do it either, they witness three cranks run out, one is pushed off the ledge and the last two start to climb after them. 'Go!' LMD calls, voice filled with desperation. They make it inside the glass building, through a small opening, big enough for them to crouch through. 

They look around, no clear path to safety insight. Brenda's eyes are big and worried, one way leads to a glass wall and the other lead up, but it's stood above a vast gaping hole. They make their decision quickly though, as they rush to start the climb through rocks and metal, up. Brenda grunts, her muscles not made for this much strain and struggle, if Thomas struggles, he is quieter about it. Three cranks follow them now, Thomas calls out 'Keep going!' they do, a metal filing cabinet gets dislodged by LMD and he calls out to Thomas, 'Watch out.' Thomas ducks out of the way and the cabinet hits a crank, the crank and cabinet fall, smashing into a window and breaking the fragile glass. The crank and cabinet fall through, the crank screeching on it's way down. There are still two cranks on their tail and the three begin to climb again, fast.

They reach stairs, Thomas pulls himself through the small hole, a piece of concrete falls though just barely missing Thomas. 'You alright?' Brenda calls, Thomas's reply is a shaky 'Yeah.' As LMD offers him a hand and pulls him through. They are quick to run up the stairs, struggling with the broken parts. 'Follow me!' Brenda calls, 'Right behind you.' Is Thomas's reply. The cranks aren't heard, but then they pull themselves through the hole as well. One rushes up the stairs and the other is faster, using loose handrails to leverage its self and jump from one floor to the next. It reaches them quickly and grabs at Thomas, Brenda is closest and boots it in the face but it hangs on with one hand. LMD hits it's fingers hard with the butt of his knife, the crank immediately let's go. It falls down all the stairs they climbed, the three watch it fall in shock. They are off quickly again though. As Brenda reaches for a handle rail to help leverage herself it breaks, causing Brenda to fall. LMD tries to reach for her but he misses and Brenda hits a door, it swings open and she continues to fall down. Only being stopped by a thick pane of glass. It cracks on impact though. Thomas calls for her, she doesn't reply at first but after a groan, she replies 'Yeah.' She starts to breathe hard, nerves wracking in her brain as she sees where she landed. 'Thomas, the glass.' LMD says as he points to the crack below Brenda. 'Shit.' Thomas mutters. 'Hang on! I'm gonna find a way down!' Brenda starts to move, pressing a hand against the glass and watching it crack below the pressure. 'Don't move!' LMD calls down to her. 

LMD doesn't follow, he stays to help them up and if there is too much weight more glass could break or something could dislodge, it's too risky. LMD here's a screech coming near him and he calls out 'Guys.' Thomas is saying reassuring things to Brenda as Brenda slowly stands, glass cracking as she does so. 'Guys!' LMD tries louder, the two go quiet listening. 'Don't freak out.' LMD starts. 'Crank. Thomas grab Brenda.' Panic floods in Brenda's eyes as she speeds up a little to reach Thomas, but glass breaks quicker. 'I can't reach.' Brenda says as she strains her arms. 'Jump!' Thomas calls and she does, grabbing onto Thomas and a rock near him. She holds on as she stumbles to get any footing. A crank comes, it screeches in LMD's face as he tries to fight it, it falls over, holding onto LMD with a hand. LMD let's out a groan when he feels pain shoot up his leg. LMD stomps on the things face, causing it to let go and fall backwards. It hits the glass pane almost exactly were Brenda did, the glass immediately gives way under repeated pressure and the crank falls.


	3. Can we make it?

Once they finally get out of the building LMD sighs in relief. He feels a limp begin a is quick to act. 'Ugh, I need a leak.' Brenda glares at him, 'We are nearly at Marcus's.' 'Rather pee outside than in his infested toilets.' Brenda waves him off as he goes around a corner. He pulls on his loose jeans. Somehow the crank had gotten under them and bitten him. 'Fuck.' He whispered, rubbing tiredly at his face. He pulled a loose bit of cloth from his satchel, tieing it around his calf and covering it with his dirty jeans. He pees too, might as well, using a little old, out-of-date hand sanitizer to clean his hands. He walks back around and spots the two standing near the edge of the alleyway, talking about Marcus's, LMD joins them but says nothing. When they walk out Brenda mutters, 'Ok, try to blend in.' To Thomas. LMD had been here before, hell he'd lived here for two years. They make their way passed grilled food, low selling plastic shops and sleepers on the streets. Some are just hanging about. One pair catches his eyes, a lady and a young child. LMD gives his shoulder a squeeze as he says, 'For some, this is all they've ever known.' Thomas gives LMD a glance before staring at the pair again. Soon, they are out of view. 

It's easy to find Marcus's. The enormous banners and hanging cloth, the loud beat of the music and the heavy chatter of people are given off. There are people everywhere, all completely out of it, they aren't even inside yet. Brenda continuously glances to Thomas, LMD isn't sure why but doesn't verbally question it, the next time she glances at Thomas, LMD catches her eye, raising an eyebrow at her she looks away. They walk through, but a lady approaches them, 'Are you here for the party?' She asks, dragging a hand over Thomas's shoulder. 'No, we are here for Marcus.' Brenda starts talking with the lady but LMD goes around a corner quickly to throw up, the smell and sight make him sick, reminds him of his last times here. 

When he goes back to his friends, they are gone and Marcus stands there. 'Ah, I thought I saw you. My, you have grown.' 'Piss off. Where did they go?' LMD says not dealing with any of Marcus's bullshit. 'Ah, they went inside.' LMD moves to go inside too, but Marcus stops him with a hand to his chest. 'Ah, ah. Price of admission.' Marcus mutters, holding a bottle out to him. LMD takes it, 'Your friends drank it too.' 'Too?' LMD questions with a sneer as he takes a swig, pouring the rest out and spitting the mouth full he had at Marcus. Marcus was shocked, LMD wanted to punch his face but restrained himself, instead he walked straight into the party to find his friends. 

Brenda is the first to wake, when she does LMD is quick to rush to her side. 'God, I want to kill you.' He muttered as he pulled her into a hug. He gave her a flask and said, 'Water, drink.' She did, she drank it slowly, taking sips instead of gulps. The others had arrived only 10 minutes after LMD had walked into the party. He had given Jorge a hug and introduced himself to the others, finally learning their names. They had taken care of the others, setting them in cots and letting them rest. Jorge had tied Marcus up, set him on a chair in the middle of the room. He was trying to get information, Marcus refused so instead he decided torture would work, he never went too far. By now though, Marcus's face was bleeding, bruised and puffy in areas. Jorge was talking, explaining how he didn't want to do this. LMD didn't really listen, instead, he sat besides Brenda, playing lightly with her hair as she continued to take sips. Thomas was awake now. He went and stood by the boy now known as Newt. 

'Tell us where the right arm is, Marcus.' Jorge instructed. 'Wait, this is Marcus.' Thomas questioned, LMD stood and walked around Marcus's chair. 'Always played sick games, didn't you.' LMD sneered in disgust. 'Ah, you would know D-.' Before Marcus finished a blade was covering his mouth. 'I suggest you shut your mouth, or I cut off your tongue.' LMD said, crouching in front of the said male. No one says anything as LMD glares at Marcus before getting up and sitting beside Brenda again. Some eyes follow him as he sits, he ignores them though. Marcus talks about WCKD next, being the discreet piece of shit he is. 'I take kids in, they have a good time. Then WCKD comes and collects them. They separate the wheat from the chaff.' Marcus says, finishing with a direct look to LMD who can't help but look away. It angers Jorge and he says, 'I changed my mind, Hermano. I do enjoy hurting you.' Jorge then proceeds to kick over Marcus's chair and pull a gun on him. After some shouting and choking, Marcus finally breaks.

'Fine! They have an outpost in the mountains, but it' a long way away and you've got half of WCKD on your ass. You're never going to make it.' Marcus laughs at the end but LMD smiles, 'No, no on foot.' Everyone including Marcus looks to him. 'How is Bertha doing?' LMD asks and Marcus's face fills with worry, 'Not Bertha.' A sad frown graces his face. Clearly it doesn't work as soon the are piled in, LMD riding shotgun with Brenda shoved against his side, Minho and Newt behind them and the rest in the back, Jorge driving. Brenda looked crestfallen, so LMD nudged her. When she looked to him, he smiled, 'I saw.' Brenda immediately knew what he meant and the smile turned sad. 'I don't trust her anyway, I'd rather date you.' Brenda couldn't help bu burst out laughing, breaking the serenity that had filled the car, Brenda slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet herself as LMD chuckled as well. 'What has got you so happy, Hermana?' Jorge asked. LMD wiggled his eyebrows at Jorge, 'Told Brenda I'd date her.' Jorge starts to chuckle as well, 'Ah, Hermano. You are way to gay for that.' The three in the front laugh, the rest in the back are mainly confused but smile at the sight. 

LMD pretends to be hurt with a fake gasp and a hand to the chest, 'Excuse me, how could you say that?' Brenda and Jorge laugh, 'Let's ask Harry.' It goes quiet, LMD doesn't laugh and the smile on his face fell. Those confused already knew this was bad. 'Wait, shit. I didn't mean-' LMD cuts Brenda off, 'Hey, it's ok.' It's quiet after that. Then, 'I am way to gay to date you.' and then everyone chuckles lightly. After saying that LMD uses his car mirror to glance at Newt, seeing the boy already looking at him, a quizzical look on his face. LMD blushes a light pink and looks away. The car ride is uneventful for another hour or two.

He's gonna be sick. He can feel it rise in his chest. 'Jorge pull over.' Jorge glances at him, confused. 'We are near-' LMD cuts him off, 'PULL OVER!' Luckily Jorge does and LMD rushes out stumbling as he runs to the side of the road. He proceeds to vomit the little he ate today, followed by a little of black. 'Shit.' He mutters, quick to wipe at his mouth and kick dirt over his upheave. Brenda is by his side soon. 'Hey, are you ok?' LMD rubs at his mouth, pulling out his water flask, 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Brenda scoffs, 'Yeah right. What's up?' LMD lightly glares at her, 'I told you. I'm fine.' 'LMD, stop. Don't act like this, I can help. You just have to tell me.' 'Tell you what? That I'm fine?' 'You clearly aren't. Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?' Brenda asks, upset. 'Of course, I trust you.' LMD gasps out. 'Really? It doesn't feel like it.' 'I just- this is something I can't say.' 'You know you can tell me anything.' 'You say that yet I haven't even told you my name.' 'I know why you did that.' Brenda states 'What?' LMD asks confused. 'Used a nickname. Never told anyone your real name.' Brenda states. 'I told Harry.' LMD objects. 'He was dying, LMD. I know you loved him, but he was and he's gone now.' LMD refuses to look her in the eyes after she says that. 'It was for me.' She follows, 'You're first night I told you how stupid hope was. No one even knew your name yet, yet there I was pouring out my heart to you already.' LMD smiles slightly. 

'It was dumb, y'know. It was basically everything I hated about hope. How about, if we get to the right arm. only then I'll tell you my real name. for now, call me LMD.' Brenda says, mimicking old LMD at the end. The two laugh together, 'I knew we could do it.' LMD says Brenda smiles to him and opens her arms. LMD slowly jogs into them, giving her the biggest hug. After a second or two of silence, they let go. Getting back into the car, and driving off. LMD elbows Brenda, 'Can't believe you left your door open, they all heard.' LMD pouts, Brenda pulls at his cheek, 'Aw, sorry baby.' 

They reach a tunnel, ahead though loads of cars are blocking the way for Bertha. Everyone slowly gets out of the car. 'Well, I guess from here on we are on foot.' Jorge says. As they walk, LMD can't help but slightly limp. He tries to cover it, knowing no one is probably looking anyway. It silent as they look around, checking in and around cars. Thomas spots a bullet hole in a car window, grazing his fingers over it. There's a bullet, it misses, hitting the hood of the car and more bullets come. 'Get down!' Jorge calls. 'Take cover.' Newt calls out. LMD ends up behind a car with Newt and Minho. LMD pulls out a gun, cocking and aiming it to the shooters. He fires, hitting one. Throwing a gun to Brenda nearby who starts to fire as well. 'Jorge? Plan?' LMD calls out to the man. In reply he gets an 'On the way.' and mumbles a 'Shit.' because that could mean anything. He's out of ammo soon and riffles through his satchel looking for more, muttering as he changes the load and starts to shoot again. 

The glass above them shatters, Newt quick to act and cover LMD, using his hood to protect his own head from the glass. When LMD glances at him he only slightly blushes, barely able to mutter an 'Oh, thanks.' before he shoots again. 'Everybody! Get ready to run back to the truck! and cover your ears!' He shouts out. 'Fuck.' LMD says as he stops firing, lightly pushing Newt's chest to move him off, after covering him from glass Newt seemed to freeze up and just never moved away. When Newt felt the hand on his chest he seemed to unfreeze, blushing and mumbling an 'Oh.' 

There's a gun cock, a lady saying 'Drop it.' Commotion happens, everyone stands, Newt surprisingly close to LMD's side but he doesn't protest. Then Aris is recognised, the girls now known as Sonya and Harriet help them, taking them through the tunnel and letting them into the camp. 'We are taking them to the base.' Harriet says to a man. Brenda is now by LMD's side and Jorge joins them. 'You know, you have to tell us your real name now, LMD.' Brenda says with a cheeky smile. LMD wants to smile back and does, but it's drained and tired. He feels sick, exhausted and malnourished. Some of the group ahead glance at them, clearly interested in this topic too. 'We reach the camp and survive the trip? I'll tell you.' LMD smiles. Jorge and Brenda immediately groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3   
> Helpful tips and thoughts would be appreciated, I’m very much a beginners write.


End file.
